


Imagine…Going shopping with Dean

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Imagine, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural imagine, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Going shopping with Dean

“Can you get..” you said as you stared down at your list of supplies. You’d been surprised when the elder Winchester offered to tag along with you to run errands. Especially when it was of his own free will. “…paper towels? I think they’re in the next aisle.”

When you heard nothing, you looked up and saw a distinct lack of dirty blonde hair and plaid. You spun around on your heels, hoping to find him somewhere behind you but once again, no Dean.

“He’s a big boy, he can fend for himself for ten minutes,” you mumbled grumpily as you pushed your cart past a young couple. “He doesn’t run off on her,” you grumbled once out of earshot. 

But as soon as the words had left your lips, the young man passed you and nearly sprinted toward the frozen food department. The woman glanced up and you pointed which way he had gone. She uttered a quick “thank you” as she passed you by. 

You were grabbing the paper towels off the shelf when you felt a tap on your shoulder. 

“Can I help you with that?” said a familiar voice. You backed away as a pair of strong arms lifted over your head and pulled the item from the shelf for you.

“Where did you go?” you asked.

“Pie,” he said, moving away and revealing a dozen boxes now sat in the cart. 

“You really do love pie, don’t you?” you said, taking the towels and putting them on top of the stacks of apple, blueberry and of course, pecan, frozen pastries.

“It’s pretty high up there,” he said, walking just behind you, hands behind his back. “It’s not the only thing I got.”

“More pie?” you said as he lightly grabbed your shoulder and turned you towards him. He held out a single red rose, as he rocked back and forth on his heels, unable to contain a smile.

“Turns out they sell flowers next door,” he said as he handed it to you. Only then did you notice the small sheen of sweat on his forehead and his wallet sticking halfway out of his pocket. “You’re always doing nice little surprises for me. I wanted to do one for you, even if I did have to ditch you for a few minutes.”

“You planned this?” you asked, smelling the flower now in your hand.

“Mhm. I got my girl and my pie. Life’s good,” he said as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“I should take you shopping more often, Dean Winchester,” you said. 

“Count on it sweetheart.”


End file.
